Eglantine (Books)
"Eglantine," Soren's mother replied immediately. "I've always wanted a little Eglantine." :—Marella, The Capture : Eglantine is Soren and Kludd's younger sister, and is a Barn Owl, or Tyto Alba. History ''The Capture—''The Journey : In The Capture, Eglantine ( pronounced Egg-lan- tein) is born to Noctus and Marella, two Barn Owls in the Forest of Tyto. She has a very strong relationship with her older brother Soren, but the oldest brother, Kludd, doesn't care for her much. When Soren is pushed out of the nest by Kludd and taken to St. Aggie's, Soren worries about her terribly. Soren, Gylfie, and Twilight come back to the nest only to find that neither Eglantine nor his parents and brother are there, and Soren is worried that Kludd did something to her. Later, Mrs. Plithiver reveals that she mysteriously disappeared while her parents were out hunting. :Meanwhile, Eglantine has been taken to the castle stronghold of the Pure Ones, an organization of owls who believe that Tyto''s, or Barn Owls, and believe them to be more pure than others. They are led by an owl with half of his face torn off, whom they call the "High Tyto." She and the others are forced to sleep in stone crypts with the bones of the Others, which stone stuns them, and causes them to lose their identities. :Eventually, a St. Aggie's patrol, including Skench, their leader, discovers the castle stronghold and snatches all the owlets, including Eglantine. The Pure Ones catch up in the Kingdom of Ambala, and they fight, but the St. Aggie's owls drop them. This event is later called the "Great Downing." :Eglantine is found by Soren's friends Twilight and Digger from the search-and-rescue chaw of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. She is wounded, and keeps singing monotonous ditties about Tyto superiority, and is in a trancelike state caused by being stone stunned. When Trader Mags comes by to sell her wares, Bubbles, her assistant, shows Soren and Eglantine a piece of isinglass, or mica, which removes her trance and that of the other Great Downing owlets. However, neither she nor any other owlet has any memory of how they came to be found on the ground, far from any nests. The Rescue'' :Eglantine is now a member of the search-and-rescue chaw, and the Band includes her in most of their activities, which include a trip to sneak out and visit the Rogue Smith of Silverveil to ask her about Metal Beak, whom Soren has just found out about. However, she tells her best friend Primrose at the last minute, and they forbid her to go. Soren asks to forgive him, which she does. :When they come back, they tell her that the Rogue Smith's forge is in the ruins of an Other's garden or part of a castle. This strikes a faint bell in her, and she suddenly remembers that before the Great Downing, she and the other owlets were in a castle. Soren has the idea of showing her a piece of mica again. She then remembers and tells them of the Pure Ones and the High Tyto, who is one and the same as Metal Beak, the most deadly owl in the world. :Then the Band, Eglantine, and Otulissa go search for Ezylryb, who disappeared two month before when he went out to seek the Great Downing's cause. Thinking that the Pure Ones might have captured him, they go to the Pure Ones' castle, which has been abandoned, and discover that three bags of flecks are missing. Otulissa says that if aligned into a triangle, bags of flecks can create a Devil's Triangle, which disorients all birds and robs them of their sense of direction. Otulissa also says that they can be destroyed by fire, and that mu metal can shield from flecks' effects. Shielded with mu metal stripped from the stronghold's doors, they manage to destroy the bags of flecks and find Ezylryb. However, they are attacked by the Pure Ones, including Metal Beak, but they, along with Martin and Ruby, who arrive at the last minute, drive them off. Eglantine learns that Metal Beak is her brother, Kludd. Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Barn Owls Category:The Capture characters Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Chaw of Chaws